Flowers of Remembrance
by Wolverine18
Summary: What if Severus discovers Pettigrew is the traitor and warns Lily before Godric's Cottage is attacked by Voldemort? An AU fic exploring the development of characters in slightly altered circumstances, especially Severus and Harry.
1. Betrayal

A/N I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or the Harry Potter series

Chapter 1

"Pettigrew, is that you?" Severus spat, gazing with fury on the cowering lump of a man.

"Severus, thank goodness, You Know Who must have captured me," Pettigrew sniffled, and Severus narrowed his eyes and snatched the wand from his hands, shoving him against the wall.

"Then why do you have a wand, you useless pile of dragon dung," Severus growled, "So you're the traitor, right under Potter and Black's nose."

"Surely you understand, Severus, they treat me like dirt," Pettigrew cried, and Severus removed his arm, idly twirling the wand in his fingers.

"Of course I understand, don't you remember that nickname you used to call me?" he shot back, "Ah yes, Snivellus."

"But Severus, Severus, we're both serving the Dark Lord now," Pettigrew whined, and Severus pondered for a moment. This information would undoubtedly be useful.

"Obliviate," Severus pointed Pettigrew's wand at him, then placed it back into his hands, leaving the little rat none the wiser.

* * *

"Lily!" Severus exclaimed, as the redhead strode into the living room at Spinner's End. Her emerald eyes were flashing dangerously, and Severus spotted her wand partially hidden up her sleeve.

"Why have you sent me this note, Snape," Lily said cooly, thrusting the crumpled bit of parchment toward his chest.

"I just meant to warn you, Lily," he croaked, regretting that his wand lay on the coffee table.

"Have you told Dumbledore? Or has he banned you from his presence as a stinking Death Eater!" Lily roared, slamming his door behind her.

"Of course I told Dumbledore! I flooed right after I wrote the note to you, and Dumbledore informed the Longbottoms. Have you moved to another safe house yet?" Severus replied, putting his hands up in an expression of deference.

"Why would we, you're obviously lying about Peter. He's much too dependant on Albus to turn to You Know Who," she scoffed. Severus felt the blood drain out of his face.

"Lily, where are young Harry and James?" Severus asked slowly.

"Godric's Hollow, where else," Lily folded her arms across her chest after putting her wand in the pocket of her robe.

"Dammit," he swore, "Apparate to Godric's Hollow immediately, I'll send along a patronus to Dumbledore." He dashed across the living room to retrieve his wand, muttering the spell and passing along a message to the Order. Lily watched him for a moment, before her eyes widened.

"Harry!" she cried, and apparated out.

"That stupid fool James, too arrogant for his own good," Severus grumbled before following her.

He was about to ask her to lead him to the house before he glimpsed the crumbling wreck of a cottage a couple houses up the street. Her red hair flashed like fire as she sprinted to it, and he shouted warnings at her as he followed. A small crowd of curious neighbors were gazing at the cottage, huddling together and whispering. The remains of the iron gates were on opposite sides of the hedged in front lawn, and the front door lay to the right of the doorway. As he crossed the hedges he heard a muffled feminine scream, and he redoubled his efforts to catch up to Lily.

The inside looked blackened and dusty, the furniture askew and broken. Luckily the stairs were satisfactory, and he raced up them into what he assumed was the nursery. The walls were nearly covered in cracks, and part of the ceiling had fallen in, partially burying the body of James Potter, his wand clutched in his right hand and eyes forever staring ahead, and Severus stooped to close them, disliking their accusatory gaze. Lily seemed unconcerned with the carnage, attempting to lift a large section of the debris in front of a crib.

"I'll do it," Severus mumbled, levitating it easily with his wand, revealing a pile of black robes, a wand, and an unconscious toddler. Lily pushed past him to cradle baby Harry, while Severus pocketed the wand for safekeeping, poking the black robes with his foot. He glanced back towards Harry.

"I think he's sleeping," Lily murmured shakily, patting the top of his head.

"Lily, we should leave before the ceiling collapses entirely. The Order will be here shortly, Dumbledore will know what to do with-" Severus paused, ducking his head, "Dumbledore will know what to do." Lily nodded, walking quickly out of the nursery and pulling Harry close.

A small crowd had already gathered, mostly Muggles from the houses surrounding the small community of Godric's Hollow, but Severus recognized Bathilda Bagshot and Minerva McGonagall trying to shunt the Muggles away from the scene. A series of large cracks pierced the air, and Albus Dumbledore appeared, followed by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and Frank Longbottom. All of the younger men immediately drew their wands upon seeing Severus and a weeping Lily.

"What are you doing here, Snivellus?" Sirius asked. He looked around for a moment, before continuing, "Where's James, Lily? Is he still inside?" This caused Lily to break out in loud sobs, and Severus felt a greater need to comfort her.

"Are you daft, Black? Haven't you upset Lily enough? Why do you think she's crying, you idiot? The Dark Lord has attacked, did you think there would not be any consequences, or are you so arrogant to believe that your precious best friend could best the second most powerful wizard in our world?" Severus hissed, as Dumbledore motioned for them to lower their wands. Sirius' face crumbled instantly, and Severus felt a small measure of pity for his childhood bully.

"Severus is here for the same reason as all of you, under my orders," Albus said firmly, "Sirius, would you like to retrieve James, I understand if you don't want to, but you were his best friend."

"No, I'll do it," Sirius choked out, bolting towards the cottage and disappearing within it.

"Minerva, would you like to escort Lily and Harry to Hogwarts? I believe Bathilda will allow us to use her Floo. Gentlemen, if you would be so kind, apparate to Hogsmeade and meet me in my office, I will be along shortly with Sirius." Albus instructed, following Sirius into the cottage. Minerva strode towards Lily and put an arm around her, while Bathilda took little Harry from Lily and Lily buried her face into Minerva's robes as they walked away. The men nodded to each other before apparating.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2

"Lily, are you ready to go?" a man's voice called through the hallway. Lily hurried to answer, sticking her head through the door.

"I'll be right down Sirius, I just finished dressing Harry," Lily called. She looked at her smiling baby, his emerald eyes flashing and arms waving. He hadn't shown any signs of physical or emotional trauma, though Dumbledore insisted that Voldemort must have inflicted a curse, he just had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Most of the Healers insisted that he keep the memento of the night his father died, but one expert on curses, Healer Abbott, agreed that a scar given to Harry by Voldemort was undeniably dangerous. Lily sighed, a growing list of obligations and appointments looming towards her endlessly.

"Pafoo," Harry giggled, and Lily shot him a wan smile.

"Yes, exactly, Padfoot," she agreed, "We're going to say goodbye to Daddy, Harry, you should really be a bit more upset. I suppose it can't be helped that you don't understand yet."

"Da? Where's Da?" he responded, his smile dimming a little.

"Onto the next adventure, my darling," Lily murmured, picking Harry up and slinging his diaper bag onto her shoulder.

Sirius was standing in the hallway, leaning heavily against the wall. His face looked vacant without the mischievous grin that it usually held, and the dark circles under his eyes were not complemented by his midnight dress robes.

"You look terrible," Sirius commented, holding out his arms for Harry.

"No worse than you," Lily replied dully.

"Pafoo! Up!" Harry commanded.

"Alright, alright, I've got you," Sirius smiled a bit, even laughing when Harry tugged at his hair, "Guess I need a haircut, huh?"

"You can Floo to the Ministry with Harry, I've got to get Petunia and drive her over from Privet Drive," Lily handed over the bag.

"Your sister wants to come?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I suppose she's finally realized that having magic isn't the cure she always thought it was. She probably imagined what it'd feel like if Vernon died and left her and Dudley alone. Whichever reason, I'm glad to have my sister back," Lily explained, "I'll see you later." She walked quickly towards the front door, locking it behind her. At the gate she paused and looked backward towards the house.

After their cottage in Godric's Hollow collapsed Lily and Harry moved to a small property near Ottery St. Catchpole where the Potters owned a modest house. It was a dreary grey color with black shingles, and Lily felt no need to charm it to a more cheerful color. With the lights extinguished it looked especially empty, Lily felt it suited her perfectly.

* * *

"I'm really happy you're coming, Petunia," Lily remarked as Petunia drove them both to London.

"We were both spiteful children, Lily, but I'm honestly ashamed it took the death of your spouse for us to put things right between us. I will pay my respects as is my duty as your sister," Petunia smiled warmly at Lily before shifting her eyes back to the road.

"It's wonderful to have a friend like you, especially for Harry's sake. He'll love playing with his cousin. I think it'll be nice to have a place to escape the Wizarding World," Lily responded, staring down at her clasped hands and her wedding ring.

"Privet Drive is probably the furthest place from the magical world, that's true," Petunia chuckled.

"Yes, yes it is. I'm afraid the publicity will only get worse as Harry grows up. We get about twenty owls a day as it is, all thanking Harry for killing a dark wizard, paltry condolences when they remember them," Lily said bitterly.

"Do they really think that Harry was the reason that Voldemort fellow died? He's just a toddler, I'd be impressed if he could say 'Petunia' much less summon the power to destroy an adult wizard," Petunia said.

"Dumbledore wants them to believe it, he wants to use Harry as a symbol of the light. I might have even let him if I hadn't told him how Voldemort died, and it certainly wasn't Harry's doing," Lily sighed.

"It's quite difficult to understand how love works, and love as a magical force must be something to be reckoned with. You know that James saved Harry, and we know that James saved Harry, so we'll just have to tell the truth," Petunia reasoned.

"Some might not like the truth, Tuney," Lily replied.

"Then surround yourself with people who do, there's got to be some logical people in that antiquated world of yours," Petunia joked, which earned her a small smile from Lily.

"When did you get to be so wise, Tuney?" Lily asked.

"I read," Petunia said simply, "where am I supposed to park?"

* * *

The atrium at the Ministry was completely transformed for the ceremony. The massive figures on the fountain wore gloomy faces and the water was frozen magically, symbolizing the lives cut short in the war. Each of the fireplaces for the Floo were draped with black cloth and glimmered with reflections of a different witch or wizard who had fallen in the battles. The coffins were lined up on the far side and surrounded by flowers from mourners, and wooden chairs filled up, some reserved for family members with white ribbons.

Lily walked side by side with Petunia towards James' coffin, holding on to her hand tightly. A few other family members were there, Lily saw Amelia Bones gazing into Edgar's coffin, holding her niece Susan. Sirius was there, of course, but he wasn't at James' coffin, but one to the far right. He wasn't alone, Lily saw the forbidding figure of Severus Snape and her eyebrows raised involuntarily.

"Isn't that the Snape boy?" Petunia whispered.

"Yes," Lily responded.

"Did he lose a relation as well, one who lived in your world?" Petunia asked.

"I didn't think he had any that he spoke to," Lily explained. They approached to hear Sirius and Severus conversing.

"You, you told them to bring Regulus here?" Sirius said angrily.

"Yes, I did," Severus said shortly, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"He followed Voldemort," Sirius hissed.

"I assure you, once he discovered the Dark Lord's methods his allegiance to the Dark Lord was...extinguished. If you don't believe me you can refer to Dumbledore, or your delightful cousin Bellatrix, I've been told she's in an Auror holding cell awaiting trial. She's claimed to me that she witnessed his death, and I do not doubt the sincerity in her hatred," Severus elaborated, folding his arms against his chest.

"Can you take him?" Sirius croaked out.

"What?" Severus barked.

"I can't hold him anymore, here, take him," Sirius broke down, thrusting Harry into Severus' arms and falling down in front of his brother.

"Black-" Severus began, before sighing dramatically and taking hold of Harry gingerly.

"Regulus, why didn't you tell me? All these years, I thought that you were gone, worse than dead. I hated you, I hated what they pushed you into. Regulus, I would have helped you, I should have helped you, at Hogwarts. I was so focused on being different, I hated that you were perfect, the golden child. Turns out you're much braver than me, aren't you? I wish you would have told me," Sirius mumbled through his tears. Severus had the tact to look away, spotting Lily and Petunia and hurrying towards them.

"Lily, Petunia," he nodded.

"He won't explode," Petunia noted, looking at the loose hold Severus had on Harry, almost at arm's length.

"That remains to be seen, Petunia," Severus quipped, moving Harry towards her, and she cuddled Harry and smiled at him.

"Hello, cutie," she cooed.

"Petunia, I'm going to go see Sirius," Lily said, reassured that Harry was in capable hands.

"Alright, I'll take Harry over to the seats, then," Petunia moved Harry to her hip with practiced ease and Severus followed her awkwardly.


	3. Regression

Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in it. Sorry for the delay, I've been assigned a myriad of essays.

"You know, you don't have to be back at work yet, Lily," Alice's voice broke through her thoughts.

"It's better than being at home, alone with Harry," Lily responded, handing Alice a file and dipping her quill in a pot to begin another document. Alice sighed dramatically and sat down in the empty chair next to Lily.

"You've had the same look on your face the whole week, Lily. It's normal to go through the grieving process, have you talked to Sirius about it?" Alice said, placing an arm on Lily's shoulder. Lily shot her a glare and promptly spilled the ink pot over, staining her Healer's robes.

"Damn," she cursed, siphoning the ink off quickly and turning her attention to Alice, "No offense, but I am trying to work, Alice." Alice rolled her eyes.

"This paperwork is due in a week, Lily, you've been working overtime since you started back at St. Mungo's," she said.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on," Lily defended.

"That's ridiculous and you know it! The supervisor told all of us to relax, especially you!" Alice hollered, and Lily stood up.

"Some of us don't have loving husbands to go home to and eat lunch with!" Lily shouted, and stormed out of the office.

She yelled a excuse at her supervisor as she slammed the door to the collection of offices, flicking her wand at the glass pane in the door when it broke. Slipping out of her healer's robes, she threw them into the locker room at the end of the hallway. Another figure stooped to pick them up from the floor, but Lily continued on into the waiting room before bursting out into London. The muggles passing by took no notice of her, and Lily relished in the absence of the sympathetic looks of her so-called friends and coworkers, strolling across the street to a little pub close to St. Mungo's.

Lily paid no attention to the lack of other pedestrians, her eyes widening as a BMW came screeching towards her, fumbling with her wand. Glancing around at the muggles lining the street watching, she prepared herself for impact while attempting to tell her legs to move. Something gripped the back of sweater clad arm, pulling her back to the sidewalk right before the BMW slid to a halt.

"Hey, lady, are you alright?" a loud voice called from the BMW, a middle aged man shouting over the door.

"I'm fine," Lily called back, ignoring the ache in her palms that had resulted from her landing on the concrete.

"Look where you're going next time!" he yelled back before speeding off. She sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"I know you're going through a hard time, Lily, but you have to think of Harry. This isn't the answer, and you know it," a startled Severus Snape admonished her, and Lily glared up at him from the ground.

"I didn't watch out for cars, Sev, I'm hardly suicidal."

"I saw you rush out of St. Mungo's and I heard you yelling at Alice through the wall, I assumed you were distraught."

"Well, I'm not. At least not enough to kill myself."

"I realize that now."

"Good."

He extended his arm to help her up. The small crowd that had gathered to watch dissipated after it was clear that nothing really interesting was happening.

"Where were you going, Lily?" Severus asked.

"Late lunch," she answered, looking over across the street.

"If you would like, you could join myself and Remus at the Leaky Cauldron," he offered.

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You're having lunch with Remus?"

"It has become a regular occurrence, yes."

"You had lunch with Remus before?"

"That is what that means."

"Why?"

"We have only worked together for three years, I would say we are more than passing

acquaintances." Lily folded her arms, and Severus rolled his eyes at her.

"You're impossible, Sev."

They began walking to the Leaky Cauldron, lapsing into silence for a few blocks. Lily

was in no mood to endure apparation and simply gazed at the sights of London. As they neared the entrance to Diagon Alley, a young boy offered a newspaper to Severus, and Lily was shocked when he bought it.

"You read the muggle papers?" she said quietly, uncrossing her arms.

"Obviously," he smirked a little, as Lily gave him yet another glare.

"Most people in our world don't bother," she mused.

"A habit I picked up from my father," Severus explained, "One of the few things of worth, I suppose." He held the door for her as they entered, calling greetings to Tom as they crossed over to the booth with Remus Lupin.

* * *

"Lily!" Remus exclaimed, rising from his seat to embrace her for a moment, "I didn't realize that Severus invited you." Severus studied him for a moment, discerning that he looked better than normal.

"He hadn't until a few minutes ago," Lily smiled at Remus, sliding into the booth and picking up a menu from the condiments holder.

"After she nearly got killed by some muggle in a BMW," Severus added, sitting next to Remus.

"What? Are you alright?" Remus exclaimed, looking from Lily to Severus.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Lily chuckled, not looking up from her menu, "Sev pulled me back before it hit me."

"Have you been taking the potion?" Severus changed the subject abruptly.

"Well, yes, Severus," Remus said tersely, "You told me to."

"Looks like it's been helping, Lupin," Severus noted.

"You look less pale, Remus, what potion is Sev talking about?" Lily mentioned, setting her menu down.

"That Belby fellow just patented the Wolfsbane potion, and Severus was kind enough to brew it for me," Remus explained.

"I heard that the effects were still rudimentary," Lily tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I may have made a few adjustments," Severus acknowledged, and Lily's eyes widened.

"Without testing them? You didn't, Sev."

"At my direction he did."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!"

"About as dangerous as strolling in front of a moving vehicle, I would guess."

"Severus! I told you that was an accident!"

"I trust Severus and his potions skills. He does have a mastery in it."

"And I have a mastery in healing, but that doesn't make me the perfect Healer!"

"It makes you less likely to make dunderheaded mistakes."

"I believe Tom is ready for our order," Remus broke in, nodding his head towards the bartender, who hurried over.

"Decided, are we?" Tom grinned.


	4. Advancements

Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Also, sorry for the infrequent updates! It should get better in a couple weeks as summer starts.

"Yes, I'll have the special with a butterbeer," Lily said brightly.

"Same," Remus added. Tom swiveled to look at Severus.

"For me as well," he intoned, "but without the pickles, if you please." Tom beamed at them again, before rushing off behind the counter to the kitchen.

"I've always wondered who owned the Leaky Cauldron before Tom, he seems rather ageless," Remus commented. Lily punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't try to change the subject, Remus!" she glared.

"I thought we made it clear we don't need your concern, Lily," Severus said.

"Should I just go then? Obviously you don't need my simple, insignificant opinions," Lily stood up and put her hands on the table.

"You're overreacting, Remus is fine, more than fine, he looks better than he's had in years," Severus remarked lazily, inclining his head towards Remus. Lily's face flushed a red close to the shade of her auburn hair and leaned over the table.

"I'm OVERREACTING? Oh, I'm sorry for caring about the welfare of my friends! Excuse me for caring when they're doing something incredibly stupid and fantastically dangerous!" she yelled.

"Calm down, can we discuss this rationally, perhaps at a diminished volume?" Severus intoned gently.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe! Why do you always have to do whatever pops into your fat skull, James-" Lily broke off abruptly, staring at Remus for a moment before bursting into tears. Severus' eyes widened in tandem with Remus', and both froze in place for a minute.

"Oh Lily," Remus whispered, putting an arm around her. She threw her arms around him and proceeded to cry into his shirt. They let her cry for a few minutes in silence, and Severus handed Remus a handkerchief from his robes that Lily took. Severus felt a twinge of jealousy for the werewolf, but he shoved it down and focused instead on Lily's sobs.

"How long has it been since you allowed yourself to cry?" Severus said softly. Lily turned towards him, her mascara forming tear tracks down her face.

"The funeral," she admitted, blowing her nose into the handkerchief.

"Lily," Remus admonished, "Don't punish yourself, even for Harry's sake. You know we'll take him whenever you need a break."

"I know, he spends weekdays with Molly or Sirius," she sniffed, "He needs me, Remus. I can't break down and shove him towards a babysitter all the time, he already spends so much time away from me, he needs me."

"Bottling up your emotions until you explode isn't healthy. It's very normal to feel devastated, you're still grieving. Just let yourself grieve for as long as you need to," Severus instructed, fixing her with a stern look.

"Harry needs a healthy and relatively happy mother, Lily. He won't mind if that means playing for a few more hours so you can talk to someone. If you want I'm sure Molly could even help you, we'd babysit the kids. Surely me, Severus, and Sirius could handle them," Remus consoled her, drawing a horrified look from Severus until Remus motioned for him to stop.

"Oh yes, we'd love to watch the little...treasures," he responded, and Lily gave a weak laugh.

"I suppose that would cheer me up a little, if only to see Sev struggle with babysitting," Lily said.

"See, it's that easy. Molly would be happy to talk to you, she's lost Fabian and Gideon

in the war and I'm sure some of her brood could watch Harry while he's over."

"That's a good idea, Remus."

"How about we plan on Saturday to watch Harry, Neville, and the Weasley children, and you, Alice, and Molly can all talk. You can ask Molly when she's free to talk after, then."

Severus' face morphed into a look of pure terror, and he considered turning the werewolf's hair a dreadful shade of puce. However, as Lily's expression improved to one of unsure happiness, he quickly started nodding his head to the idea.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!"

"Then it's settled. Sirius doesn't have any substantial plans for the weekend, so we'll just have to ask Alice and Molly."

"Would Arthur be available to assist in containing his children?"

"No, Severus, Arthur is on call on the weekends for cases of Muggle baiting and the like."

"So we'd have seven of the Weasleys to watch, including the newborn girl."

"I doubt Molly would let us watch Ginevra, she'll probably sleep while her mum talks to Lily and Alice."

At least he wouldn't have to worry about four sets of potentially dirty nappies. Three children in diapers, and three adults. Lily brightened again, and Severus found himself offering to watch Harry alone if Remus or Sirius was busy.

"Only if you're comfortable, Severus. I think it'd be best if you started with watching him with other babysitters."

"Alright."

"He's really a very low maintenance baby, he's always smiling and he rarely cries."

"I'm sure I can manage with Remus and Black."

"No fighting with Sirius, Severus."

"It's not me you have to talk to, Lupin."

"It's about time you two got over your school feud."

"He tried to have me killed, Lily!"

"And he feels bad about it now, especially after you saved me and Harry."

"Hasn't said anything to me."

"That's because he's been writing and rewriting the letter for about a week."

"I think he'd have a much better time thanking you-and apologizing-in person," Lily said softly, and Severus sighed.

"I shall listen to Black's sentiments if you truly does wish to apologize, then I might be willing to forgive him," he said.

"Then it's settled!" Remus said triumphantly as their burgers arrived.

"I suppose it is," Severus smiled a little, and his smile widened when he saw how happier Lily looked.

Severus carefully took off the bun to inspect for pickles, and then separated the burger from the pile of fries beneath, leaving room in the basket for grease drips that could spoil the fies. He noticed Lily had already devoured half her fries, and Remus was, of course, done with his hamburger. He sighed inwardly, the wolf's table manners disintegrated somewhat when the full moon was close, especially when afforded the opportunity to eat beef. Lily, however, usually ate slower than he did, which made him worry about her eating habits as he chewed his burger. He saw Remus open his mouth, his eyes gleaming with mischief, and his own eyes darted towards his hardly touched food, and he quickly composed something to stop him from further berating him on his slow eating habits.

"So, Remus, how's resettling Narcissa Malfoy progressing?" he shot out, and Remus turned pink. Lily looked up from her fries and grinned.

"What's this about a girl?" she giggled, and Remus' blush deepened.

"Narcissa is just a friend, she just needed me to catalogue some artifacts in Malfoy Manor to decide what is going to the Ministry and what Draco is taking possession of, and what is going to Grimmauld Place. Sirius helped too, when he wasn't at work," Remus said quickly.

"From what Draco's been telling me when I visit Sirius usually gets the task of watching him, leaving you and Narcissa to the cataloguing. The mutt also said that you're taking an awful lot of time to sort out through the few artifacts left after the Ministry's raid last year," Severus remarked, raising his eyebrows at Remus. Lily brightened even more and she pushed Remus lightly.

"Why haven't you told me anything?"

"There's nothing to tell, that's why."

"If it's nothing why didn't you say you'd been helping Narcissa?"

"Because, because Sirius should have told you."

"You could have said something too, it's you who's helping out."

"Yes, but, but..." Remus mumbled, and then set about soaking his fries in the drippings from his burger and devouring them. Lily shared a conspiratorial smile with Severus, who had taken the opportunity to finish his burger in peace.


	5. Babysitting

Chapter Five

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry for the big gap between updates, I've been a little busy with exams and moving back home for the summer. Updates should be more regular for a couple months.

"Augusta told me Neville's already had a nap, so he should be happy until we get back at nine. That's a little later than he usually goes to sleep, so if he gets sleepy feel free to put him down before we get back to the Burrow," Alice explained to Remus carefully, showing an enormous bag at Severus filled with toys and the like for the little toddler. She lifted Neville off her hip and gave him a kiss on the cheek, grinning broadly.

"Will he eat the food that Molly made for Ron and Harry?" Sirius asked, scooping up Neville and pretending to drop him, earning a few giggles from him.

"Yes, except the peas, I've packed some mashed carrots for him instead, they're his favorite," Alice said, "Be a good boy, Neville, and tomorrow I might let you play with the pretty bubbles again!" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty bubbles," he said slowly, and Alice gave him a sharp look.

"Bathtime is his favorite activity, which is extremely lucky. He's good about eating as well, he only gets fussy around naptime," she said smoothly, "Just be glad Augusta managed, or it'd be you three trying to organize naptime after dinner."

"Alright, Alice, I think we've got Neville. You don't want to be late for dinner at Lily's," Remus said lightly, and Alice waved once more at Neville before shutting the door behind her.

"Why's Neville and Harry staying over?" Charlie Weasley asked, holding on to his youngest brother's hand.

"Mum said that we'd have to watch the little ones with Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Sev, who I guess is you," Bill added, pointing at Severus.

"Uncle Sev?" Sirius chuckled, setting Neville down to play with the other children. Ron and Neville immediately took off towards the kitchen, with Remus trailing after them.

"Aunt Lily said it's easier to say than Severus," Bill shrugged, and Severus flushed.

"Did she? Well, young Weasley, would you like to learn how to successfully prank someone without any clue that the perpetrator is you?" Severus smirked. Bill's face lit up, and he exchanges glances with Charlie and nodded vigorously.

"The key here, gentlemen, is to add a simple time lapse charm after you cast the first enchantment. Now, I could glamour Harry's skin to yellow with blue spots right now, but Aunt Lily would notice as soon as she'd gotten through the door and immediately suspect us. If we wait a while, say a couple of days, then she won't be able to tell who cast the spell: me, Uncle Sirius, or either of you two. She might even blame it on Harry's accidental magic." Severus explained diligently, and the two Weasleys eyes shone with respect.

"And in addition to the time lapse charm that Sev here will perform, I can add a simple prankster's warding spell, guaranteed to continue any glamour effects for twenty-four hours after they begin," Sirius added. Severus looked impressed for a moment, before he blinked and resumed his look of polite indifference to the mutt.

"I thought only Zonko knew how to perform such a spell," Severus said.

"Me and James figured it out in the Auror Academy after Frank Longbottom and Kingsley Shacklebolt charmed our alarms to go off three hours early with the sound of a banshee screeching. James always liked to experiment with transfiguration and charms, I think he'd probably be a teacher if there hadn't been a war," Sirius said honestly, and Severus felt a stab of pity.

"So, where's the rest of your siblings? I don't think it's very nice to let Uncle Remus watch the rest of them while we're discussing spellwork with you two gentlemen," Severus said after a moment of silence, and the Weasley boys grinned again.

"Ron and Harry usually play in Ron's room, where all his toys are. It's the second tallest room, but Mum put charms all over the stairs so none of us can fall down or slip under the railing. They used to keep their toys in the living room so Harry and Ron didn't have to go up the stairs to play, but after Fred and George turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider they decided to move them to Ron's room. They probably asked Uncle Remus to carry them upstairs." Bill explained carefully, earning a thankful look from Severus.

"So we only have to worry about Fred and George? Where do they usually play?" Sirius asked. Bill and Charlie exchanged a look.

"Really, they could be anywhere. They're new favorite game is hide and seek, and they always hide. Mum's usually the only one who can find them, 'cause she knows the right spell," Charlie reasoned. Bill nodded vigorously.

"We stopped playing hide and seek with them weeks ago, because they always switch hiding places so they can't be found for hours," Bill continued.

"Isn't there any other game they'll play?" Sirius groaned.

"I'm sure we can come up with something, Black. I'll find them," Severus said calmly, pulling out his wand.

"Quidditch?" Sirius guessed, which earned him a glare from Severus.

"Why aren't I surprised your only contribution would be that blasted game," he placed his wand on his flattened wand, and whispered, "Point me." It spun around to the kitchen.

"Let's corral the twins and decide which game to play before dinner," Sirius grinned, but Severus put out a hand to block his way into the kitchen.

"Be cautious, Black, we don't want them accidentally magicking themselves to a more precarious hiding position," Severus warned, gliding softly into the kitchen and motioning for each of them to open a cabinet. As Sirius flung open the cabinet under the sink he spotted one of the twins and grabbed him. Charlie opened the food pantry in the corner closest to the outside door and pulled the other twin out.

"We are going to play a game," Severus said quickly, "Either you two agree to participate, or play with toys near myself or Sirius, or you can sit in your room until dinner and tidy up." The twins' eyes lit up.

"Play a game!" They exclaimed together.

"So, _Uncle _Sev, what do you think we should play?" Sirius smirked, "I'm sure you know all sorts of fun games for children to play." Severus immediately glared at Sirius murderously, before exchanging the glare for a thoughtful look. He knelt down before the captive twins.

"Have any of you ever played fetch with a dog?" he questioned, as Sirius' eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, Snape," Sirius began.

"Did you know that dogs love to eat scraps of food after performing a trick, so every time a dog brings back a ball that you throw, you can give it a treat. In fact, if my dog doesn't eat the treat, that means that he doesn't like you." Severus continued, and Sirius started to pale.

"I don't want your dog to hate me!" The twins yelled worriedly.

"I'm sure that my dog," Severus paused, "Snuffles, is going to love all of you, so he'll eat all the treats you give him."

"What kind of treats does Snuffles eat? Whenever we saw other dogs Mum wouldn't let us give them candy or ice cream." Charlie asked, and Severus smiled.

"Snuffles will only eat liver flavored treats from the store, so I brought a box with me." he answered.

"Hey, uh, Severus, isn't there some other game we could play?" Sirius gulped.

"NO! Uncle Sirius, we want to play with the dog!" One of the twins yelled.

"Or else we're gonna play hide and seek again!" The other twin warned.

"Wait, wait," Sirius responded quickly, "I'm gonna go get dinner ready so you guys can play with Snuffles and Uncle Severus." Severus led the children outside, grinning widely.


	6. Padfoot

Chapter Six

A/N: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Franchise

"Alright, Charlie, it's your turn. Let's see if you can throw the ball farther than Bill," Severus said, handing Charlie a drool-covered tennis ball. Snuffles barked excitedly, his tail wagging and tongue lolling out of his mouth. Charlie grinned and threw the ball with all his might. It landed far into the field behind the Burrow and Snuffles went tearing after it.

"Uncle Severus, when is dinner time?" Charlie asked as they waited for Snuffles to return. Severus looked at his silver watch.

"After Snuffles comes back we'll head it. It's almost six," Severus replied. Snuffles bounded to Charlie's side a moment later, dropping the tennis ball obediently at his feet. Charlie fed him a treat.

"What is dinner, anyway?" Bill said.

"Your mum left some roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas or green beans for your vegetable. Uncle Sirius should be heating it up when we get back," Severus said, and Snuffles took off towards the house.

"Where's Snuffles going?" The twins shouted together.

"He probably heard me saying 'chicken,' which is his favorite dinner. Uncle Sirius can Floo him back to my home and put some of it in his dish. He's going to be tired after playing with you lot for so long," Severus explained, "But he can come back to play another day."

"Maybe Mum'll let us get a dog," Charlie said longingly.

"Perhaps if you all learn to take care of it, and donate some of your pocket money," Severus answered. The boys' faces lit up, and they all resolved to present a proposal for a dog as soon as their parents returned home.

* * *

Remus strapped in Harry, Ron, and Neville into high chairs, two of which he temporarily transfigured from the regular kitchen chairs. The three boys got along rather well, he supervised them as they played with Ron's set of building blocks, eventually assembling a rickety tower filled with figurines of various magical figures. He looked down as his golden watch, wondering where Sirius and Severus had taken the rest of the Weasley children.

He heard pawing at the door a moment later, and he let in Sirius in Padfoot form. Sirius immediately transformed back into his human form. He looked around the kitchen with a panicked look before he saw the reheated food on the table.

"Oh thank Merlin, you heated the food," Sirius burst out.

"Well, you and Severus were gone."

"That git, he forced me to play with the children as Padfoot!"

"You let Harry play with Padfoot all the time, Sirius."

"You don't understand, Moony! He forced me to play fetch! For thirty minutes! I was so thirsty I drank out of the pond in the field! And he told the children to give me a treat every time I caught the ball! I must have eaten around fifty of those blasted pieces of trash."

"Firstly, Padfoot loves to play fetch. Secondly, you drink water from puddles all the time as Padfoot, even when you can change back and you've eaten dog treats before. Lastly, you really deserved this, Severus. You treated Severus poorly all throughout our Hogwarts years, and I think you're lucky his revenge is this painless."

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Sirius, you tried to set me on him in our fifth year. I think he's entitled to a little payback."

"I won't be able to eat dinner, and Molly cooked it!"

"You can have my leftovers."

Sirius pouted and sunk down into a chair. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George filed in and started washing their hands at the sink, using a bright red stool.

"Can one of you fetch Percy after you're finished?" Severus asked, and Bill nodded, "Tell him that we're going to watch a movie after dinner, so he can't lock himself in his room again."

"What's a movie?" Charlie frowned.

"Yeah, Snape, what's a moovee?" Sirius repeated, dragging out the pronunciation.

"It's a Muggle invention that brings stories to life on a television. That's a sort of box that shows the pictures. Does your house happen to have electricity?" Severus said slowly.

"Dad had some Muggle install it when he bought the Burrow. I think I heard Mum arguing about him working on some spells so it updated with the magical construction as he adds rooms," Bill said. Severus raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"Spells working in cooperation with electricity are extremely hard to develop," he explained, "I'll have to ask him about it."

They all ate dinner hurriedly, except for Severus and Remus. Sirius asked for second helpings of everything, proving that the large supply of liver treats he had eaten as Padfoot were not enough to fill his bottomless stomach. Severus scoffed inwardly. After they had eaten their dinner, including a few homemade apple pies, Percy attempted to return to his room and was assigned clean up duty with Sirius.

"But Moony, I don't know any spells on cleaning up dishes," Sirius whined, "Kreacher always did the dishes at home, and I bought a charmed sink for my flat."

"Of course you did," Severus rolled his eyes, as he lifted Neville out of his highchair and set him on the ground.

"He tried to use it on his robes once," Moony commented. Sirius threw him a look of betrayal.

"You don't need any spells, Black. Just wash the dishes the Muggle way," Severus said.

"I'll dry the dishes," Percy said quickly, grabbing a dish towel out of a drawer. Sirius began to wash the dishes, pouting, with Percy's direction.

"Hurry up Sirius, or we'll start the movie without you," Remus laughed.


	7. Movies

Chapter Seven

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

The television Remus conjured from a napkin, along with a VCR system that Severus brought from his house on Spinner's End were finally in working order, after about thirty minutes of the three adults trying to sort through wires to connect the two machines to a stereo system Sirius insisted upon. Lily sent Harry with plenty of packaged popcorn for the movie, as Severus had told her of his plan beforehand. Fred and George pouted when Severus popped it all instantly with magic instead of trying out their father's microwave from the shed, so they were allowed to pick out the movie from the titles that Lily had also provided.

Severus and Remus immediately regretted this decision, however, when the two decided on _Bambi_. Luckily, Sirius was able to convince them to switch to _The Lion King_ when Severus told them it had action packed fights with lions. If he hadn't they might have several upset toddlers on their hands.

"Moony, it's time for the movie to start!" Sirius whined at the werewolf, who was trying to balance five cups of water for the older boys in his hands. He shot Sirius a dark look, and was rewarded with a sloppy grin.

"Okay boys, when the movie's done it's bed time for all of you," Remus announced. Fred and George looked vaguely mutinous.

"But Remus, I've almost finished my book!" Percy exclaimed. Severus rolled his eyes.

"How many pages?" he asked.

"Well, about seventy-five, but I'm sure I can finish it in no time," Percy reassured him.

"If it's so quick, then you can find time tomorrow to read, when you're well rested. I'm sure the story will wait until then," Severus said with finality. Percy pouted for a bit, but brightened when the movie began.

* * *

"I JUST CAN'T WAAAAAIT...TO BE KING!" Sirius and the twins sang as loud as they could, for about the seventh time.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, Sirius Black, if you only know one line in a song, you cannot just repeat it over and over again and expect me to stand by and deal with it. Sing that line one more time and myself and Severus will be forced to leave early due to a sudden stomach illness," Remus hissed, his golden eyes darkening. Sirius held up his hands in surrender.

"It's alright, Uncle Remus," the twins decided to try to charm Remus, "we know ALL the words to "Hakuna Matata"! We can just sing that instead!" When they tried Severus put a silencing charm on them, which of course only amazed them. They looked at each other with wide eyes and shrugged, resorting to sign language instead of words. When one particularly heartfelt gesture almost sent a vase careening towards the wall, Severus removed the spell and rushed them off to bed.

Charlie was full of questions about the diet and habits of African lions, hyenas, and even meerkats. None of the three knew very much about the particulars of any of the species, so Remus advised him to register at a local muggle library branch.

"There's the one Dad takes Percy to sometimes, do you really think they'll have books on lions?" Charlie questioned.

"I'm absolutely sure they'll have a large amount of books on lions," Severus said, and Charlie was finally content to go to sleep. They closed his door and descended the crooked stairs to the living room where Harry and Neville slept in their carriers.

"Of course the mutt fell asleep on duty," Severus sighed.

"To be fair, you did make him play fetch for a good amount of time."

"You really ought to exercise him more, wolf, have you considered daily walks?"

"Dogs need leashes to be walked in public, Severus."

"I will provide you with a suitable one, and a collar to match. I saw one the other day that would do nicely, it was a pale pink with false diamonds, it matches his ego." Remus began to laugh loudly, grateful for Severus' _Muffilato_.

"What I would give to photograph Sirius in that!"

"He'll be lucky if that isn't the collar I pick when we visit with Padfoot again. After his wonderful display of singing and encouraging the children to join in. I told Lily that Disney musicals weren't a good idea, but she insisted."

"You weren't half as bothered when Harry was singing along during the movie."

"He knows the words."

"Right." Severus frowned and decided to change the subject.

"Well, I think that we'll probably be trusted to babysit again."

"Lily might even trust you to watch Harry alone. You did do about half of the work."

"She deserves some time to herself."

"I doubt any of them would pick Sirius, his mentality is pretty much equal to that of Fred and George."

"Yes, I think I saw Charlie reminding him to wash up before dinner."

"I saw Percy give several dishes back to him to be rewashed."

"I knew he was my favorite Weasley for a reason."

"His bookish habits and quiet nature have nothing to do with it, of course."

"Of course."

"We'd better inspect the kitchen and dishes to make sure they're up to par, nonetheless. I'm not sure it's up to Molly's standards of neatness yet."


	8. Family

Chapter Eight

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter

Lily knocked on Petunia's door at Number Four, Privet Drive. She held a sleeping Harry in his carrier in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. Before she could knock on the door it swung open and Dudley almost walked into her.

"Aunt Lily!" he exclaimed, "Harry!" His face broke out into a grin, which Harry returned.

"Does your mum need any help, Dudley?" Lily asked as they went into the house. which was unusually messy. A pile of Dudley's toys blocked the way into the kitchen next to an empty bin.

"Dudley! That better be Aunt Lily at the door. If you're trying to get outside again I swear you will sit in your room until dinner!" Petunia's voice echoed off the walls rather loudly.

"It's alright, Tuney, we're here," Lily answered.

"Oh, Lily, excuse the mess. Dudders just learned how to lift up his whole basket of toys. Vernon's quite proud, of course, but after the first ten times it's gotten tiresome. He hasn't managed to put all the toys back without getting distracted," Petunia added.

"Tuney, honestly, you should see how I left the living room. You'd think I had about six toddlers instead of one. And there's the potions kit mess Harry left in the kitchen. I used to think that blasted toy broom Sirius gave Harry was the worst present he'd gotten so far, but then Severus insisted on the candy potions kit. My ceiling will never be the same."

"I understand that feeling. Dudley's just finished the phase when he thought it was marvelously clever to throw large portions of his food into the air. Although, when he threw some pureed broccoli and carrots into Marge's mouth it was hilarious. That horrible woman has been spewing all sorts of prejudiced nonsense for years, and I won't stand for it anymore while Dudley is growing up."

"Vernon's alright with that?"

"She is his sister, so she visits once a year, but even Vernon's not too fond of her these days. You know, she was giving him a hard time about the new diet and exercise regime he went on after Dudley was born."

"You're kidding!"

"No! That woman actually believes that it's better to eat whatever you want then listen to a trained doctor's advice. I bet that's what she told Vernon too, all those years after her parents died."

"So that's where he got it from."

"I'm just glad that he didn't inherit her passion for breeding bulldogs." They both burst out in laughter. Harry and Dudley joined in cluelessly, looking up from their game, which involved Dudley's entire set of plastic toy soldiers and his model of a zoo.

"Aunt Marge smells!" Dudley added.

"That's right, baby boy. Aunt Marge smells because she smokes, which is a very bad habit," Petunia agreed, walking into the living room to smile at her son.

"What are you boys playing?" Lily asked.

"Hogwarts Zoo!" the two boys exclaimed at once. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"He alternates between Hogwarts Zoo and Cowboy Zoo," Petunia shrugged.

"What's the difference?"

"The wizards use magic to tame the dragons and hippogriffs in Hogwarts Zoo, and the cowboys fight off the robbers trying to steal the buffalo and horses in Cowboy Zoo mainly. It's a useful game for Dudley to learn lots of different kinds of animals."

"Wizarding species as well?"

"I'm sure it'll be useful eventually, and this way he can learn about your world too."

"You've really put a lot of effort into our reconciliation, Tuney."

"I'm not the one who brought her sister a bouquet of petunias and lilies."

"Too obvious?" Petunia rolled her eyes.

"If they weren't my favorite flowers, then probably. I'm just glad you didn't bring any more pies."

"Hey, the filling was edible! Even if the crust was a little browned..."

"The pie filler you bought from the store would have been acceptable with some ice cream, but not after you mixed cherry and pumpkin flavors."

"Now that I think about it, before I made it for you and Vernon the only time I made a pie was when I was pregnant with Harry."

"You should've asked for my advice, you never make pregnancy dishes for anyone other than a pregnant woman. Have you seen me serving you a peanut butter bacon muffin with mustard frosting? Of course not!"

"Wait, you actually made more than one of those?"

"Of course not."

"For a minute there I was concerned for Dudley's future preferences in food."

"Vernon made one for me every morning for two weeks."

"Wow. Just wow."

"You didn't think I married him for his money, did you?"

"That's devotion right there. I've never seen that side of him."

"He's very shy about it. It's even more adorable when he's playing with Dudley and Harry."

"I have heard rumors about a mustached horse occupying your house from time to time." Petunia laughed loudly.

"Rumors confirmed, but if you tell Vernon I told you he'll be horribly embarrassed." Petunia admitted.

"Embarrassed about what, Petunia dearest?" Vernon's slightly annoyed voice called from the door.


	9. Werewolves

Chapter Nine

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, I apologize for the large gaps between updating

Remus Lupin found himself in a rather unsettling environment. He could hear the squawks of peacocks as the house elves rounded them up to be put in cages. If he looked out the window he saw polished granite walls ten feet high, which would put a damper on any escape he planned. The windows weren't open anyway, and he knew from experience that their old locks took at least a minute to unlatch. In the rational area of his mind, which at the moment seemed very far away, he knew that there really wasn't any reason for him to be looking for possible escape routes, or comparing himself to the peacocks. As Narcissa walked back into the parlor with two sets of teacups balanced on a tray in her arms, beaming, he acknowledged that he felt very cornered at the moment, and it was all her fault.

More out of habit than anything else, he rose out of his seat when she came closer to the ornate table near his chair. He noted that a small blush bloomed across her cheeks when he took the tray from her, and he felt a similar flush covering his whole face. Shakily, he placed the tray onto the table and took a steadying breath.

"Narcissa," he began.

"Cissy," she corrected, her smile changing into a small frown of admonishment.

"Narcissa," he continued, and her face fell visibly, "As much as I've enjoyed our time cataloguing the various artifacts and dark objects that your _former_ husband possessed, I'm afraid that I really must break off this before our relationship develops beyond friendship." Her entire face turned bright red, and she balled her hands into fists.

"I must insist," she gritted out, "that you take back that entire pompous speech and sit back down."

"This can't come as a surprise. Out of anybody, I'm probably the least acceptable romantic partner for you, or anyone, really. That is why I'm ending this before our feelings become more developed," Remus responded, clapping his hands behind his back in a diplomatic gesture.

"Stuff it, you daft old Gryffindor. I told you to sit back down and drink the damn tea!" Narcissa practically shouted, banging her fist on the table and taking out her wand from her skirt pocket. She waved it and Remus found himself glued to the chair and literally trapped.

At first, she started pacing around the room, sniffing loudly and throwing her hands in the air at odd intervals. She looked back at him and tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"I'm not very thirsty," he tried, and unfortunately that set her off again. She strode up to stand right next to him and began screaming at him.

"Remus John Lupin! I have not had you around the manner for eight bloody months because I valued your skills as an expert in dark artifacts, though you certainly know you stuff. You admitted that you have feelings for me, and I love you, so I have absolutely no clue why you've suddenly decided to chuck our relationship over," she cried, shooting a death glare when he opened his mouth to speak, "I don't give a damn that you're a bloody werewolf! I'm sure you've used this excuse for every other girl you had a crush on, and I think it's pretty funny that a big brave Gryffindor like you is so damn scared all the time! In case you haven't noticed Severus, our mutual friend, is using practically all his spare time to help you! He invented a potion to make you safe at the full moon! You are not going to use the werewolf excuse this time! If you don't love me, then fine, you can leave, but if you love me, even just a little, then you'll do what's best for us and ask me out on a proper date." Remus felt more than a little bewildered, partially because prim and proper Narcissa had just produced two different swear words in her little speech. He also felt a surge of affection at her sheer courage and the way her eyes shone when she was angry. Before he knew it, he was nodding.

The voice that usually dictated his romantic decisions was screaming at him to lie to her, but he ignored it for once. She released him from the spell and he rose up quickly.

"Cissy, would you like to go to the zoo with me?" he said, before he could think about the consequences.

"The zoo?" she lost all her intimidating fury and sent him a confused look.

"Well, I doubt Draco would like to go to some fancy dinner."

"I could get a sitter for him."

"If I'm going to date you, then I should be including both of you."

"So you agree you're acting like an ass?"

"Well, yes, that would be a good assessment. I'm still not convinced that this is the right decision."

"Why'd you agree then?"

"Because I never want to lie to you." Narcissa grinned, casting a warming charm on their tea.

"That's sweet."

"And I'm a little scared of you now." She made a show of frowning, but smirked behind her hand.

"You're funny."

"And you're the first woman to force me to ask her out."

She smiled again, and he got a feeling that she might also be angling to be the last woman he asked out. Ignoring the voice that was screaming at him to get out of Malfoy Manor, he shrugged and picked up a blue teacup and began chatting with her about the personalities of Draco and Harry and which wizarding children their age would be good friends.


	10. Rivalry

Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter

Sorry for the crazy updating schedule, I've been ridiculously busy for the past few months. Updates WILL be more regular. I would also like to express my sadness regarding the sudden death of Alan Rickman. You will be missed.

"Sirius, would you get the door for me?" Lily called, taking Harry out of his crib.

"Alright!" Sirius called happily, swinging the door open to reveal an uncomfortable looking Severus Snape. He was wearing Muggle jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"Hey, we match!" Sirius exclaimed, and Severus looked horrified.

"What," he said dully. Sirius was indeed wearing jeans and a black shirt, and he felt an urge to go back to his flat.

"Sirius! Don't bother Sev!" Lily smiled, holding Harry and a rather large baby bag. She fumbled around in it for a moment before producing her wand and charming Severus' shirt green and Sirius' red. Harry clapped and laughed.

"Pafoo red!" he giggled. Lily grinned at him and shrugged.

"Why exactly did you need me to come over, Lily?" Severus said slowly, glancing at Sirius's grinning face.

"We're going spying!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, and Harry nodded along with him. Lily sighed and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Sirius Black I told you twice that we're not spying! I've been planning to go to the zoo with Harry for a couple weeks. It's a special day for small kids with a temporary petting zoo and face painting and the like. Obviously Cissy had the same idea. Give it up."

"Oh, is she finally going on a date with Remus? That explains the amount of fashion advice he's been soliciting recently."

"Yeah, but Lily said she needs you to keep an eye on me! I mean seriously," Sirius smirked at his small joke, "does she doubt my sneaky skills?"

"I see why you called me over," Severus said sympathetically, and Lily smiled. Sirius began to pout, which in turn caused Harry to giggle and laugh at him.

"How are we getting there anyway," Sirius complained, "Lily made me give up my wand."

"We're driving, it's only twenty minutes or so away."

"I call shotgun!"

"Where have you come across that term, Black?"

"With the new TV set Arthur helped me install! It's got a VCR and everything!"

"You have a working VCR system? Where in the world did Arthur find one?"

"I dunno, I think it'd been in his shed. Why, aren't they cool?"

"Let's just say I know what I'm getting you for your birthday."

"Awesome! Sirius chirped as he ran out to Lily's car.

Sirius barreled into the front seat right after Lily unlocked the car, which left Severus in the back seat with Harry. His car seat had a set of rings to fiddle with, but Harry much preferred to throw his toy Rolls-Royce to the floor for Severus to pick up.

"Who wants to pick the music?" Lily asked.

"I do I do!" Sirius yelled, earning him a glare from Severus.

"Do you even know any Muggle music, Black?" he said dryly.

"Of course! I know Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin, Kiss," he frowned, "Maybe Harry should pick the music."

"That's exactly why I asked, Sirius."

"I wanna listen ta Kiss!" Harry said excitedly. Sirius' eyes lit up, and Lily groaned.

"Harry, I have your favorite CD and you want to listen to grown men who play dress up and color all over their faces."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Harry chanted, as Sirius pumped his fist.

"How about Mummy gives you a kiss when we get to the zoo and we listen to Disney?"

"Okay Mummy!" The telltale strains of Disney music filtered through the radio, and Severus began to feel as if he was in the car with two children.

"Uncle Sev!" Harry cooed, for once keeping hold of his toy. Severus gave him a questioning look, which the boy laughed at, "You're funny!"

"Why thank you, Mr. Potter."

"He likes you Sevvy!"

"Oh, shut it Black!"

"We're almost there! Can't you behave yourselves for twenty minutes?"

"Nope!" Sirius said jovially.

Harry squealed when he saw the entrance to the zoo, wiggling to get out of his car seat.

Severus smiled at his excitement, before schooling his face into a neutral expression when he saw Black's eyes in the rear view mirror. Sirius grabbed Harry and ran off to the entrance immediately after they parked, leaving Severus and Lily to haul the nappy bag and pram. Severus thought he looked rather stupid wheeling an empty pram towards the entrance, until he saw a couple of other adults with eager children doing the same thing.

"Mummy, mummy! I see Draco!" Harry called to his mother, while Sirius tried to hush him up. Severus turned his head and saw Remus and Narcissa, who was carrying Draco, walking towards them.

"Isn't this a coincidence," Narcissa directed her icy gaze towards Sirius, who tried to

hide behind Lily.

"Don't look at me, Cissy. I've been planning to go to the zoo with Harry for ages. I

probably should've been suspicious about Sirius' gallant offer to go with us," Lily

smiled at her, which earned her a concessionary grin.

"It's always a pleasure to see you of course, Lily, Harry, Severus. Your timing is rather

unfortunate."

"We'll just leave you three alone then!"

"Nooo! I wanna play with Harry!"

"You heard the man."

"This means war, Sirius."

"As if I'd be afraid of you Moony."

"I know you're afraid of Cissy."

"And I know where you live, cousin."

"Let's go in, shall we?" Lily laughed, scooping Harry from Sirius' arms and placing him in the pram.


	11. Tigers

Chapter 11

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Also, this is not going to be a representation of the London Zoo, as I have not visited there. It is just a generic zoo.

"Look Draco, penguins!" Narcissa crooned to Draco, pointing out the black and white birds currently swimming underwater. Draco clapped his hands and mimicked her, turning around to look at Harry.

"Pinwins, Harry!" he laughed.

"Penguins, Draco, penguins," Remus corrected. Draco blew a raspberry at him.

"Good job, mate!" Sirius said heartily, and Narcissa gave him a light slap on the back of his head.

"We do not reward Draco for bad behavior, you overgrown child."

"How did he even learn how to do that, Sirius?"

"Don't look at me, Moony! Harry's the master!"

"That'd be one of the unfortunate side effects of playdates with the Weasleys."

"Are the animals supposed to be out of their enclosures?" Severus interrupted quietly, looking at a chicken who was wandering around on the other side of the room.

"Well, the chickens are allowed to wander about by the farm, but I'm sure they're not supposed to be inside the penguin exhibit!" Lily said.

"Should we find a zoo employee?" Remus wondered, looking around for one.

"For goodness sakes, Remus, I think we can handle a chicken!" Narcissa declared. She walked over to the offending bird slowly and grabbed it around the middle and placed it gently outside the doors. As she returned both Sirius and Severus were looking at her in disbelief. Remus grinned at her.

"My prim and proper cousin touching a chicken? I thought I'd never see the day." Severus nodded in agreement. Narcissa sniffed.

"I think after looking after those ridiculous peacocks Lucius kept a common hen is hardly a challenge."

"Mummy, I wanna see tigers!" Harry yelled, clutching the park map in his hands. The zoo had recently expanded its tiger exhibit and accordingly placed a tiger on the front.

"I think that can be arranged, darling," Lily laughed, "Are you done looking at the penguins, Draco?"

"Tigers!" Draco parroted Harry, grinning at Narcissa.

"As long as it isn't the lions," Severus quipped quietly, and Remus snickered.

"They're a bit young for that, aren't they, Sev?"

"No one's too young to be brave, Lils!"

"Only if they get to see the snakes too, sure you won't be scared, cousin?"

"That's enough out of you lot!" Lily declared, steering the pram back out into the crowded walkway.

"Oh, bugger," Sirius said, "No prams allowed in the tiger viewing area."

"You can watch the prams, can't you Sirius?" Lily said lightly, giving him a meaningful look.

"What?" he replied indignantly, "I want to see-oof" Snape thrust an elbow into his side. Lily tilted her head toward Narcissa and Remus. Sirius pouted but nodded.

"Sev is a little thirsty, we're going to find a drinking fountain. Can you take Harry, Remus? He'll never forgive me if he misses the tigers." Remus looked confused, but hoisted Harry up obediently. Lily and Severus began to walk to a nearby gift shop.

"Couldn't we just stay with Sirius?"

"It has to look a little real. Besides, I owe Sirius an ice cream. We can buy some for Draco and Harry too."

"Oh joy, sugar."

"They've all behaved, even Sirius!"

"Can't we just buy them some stuffed tigers? That's quieter."

"Do you want to carry around three plush animals all over the zoo?"

"Fair point."

"You have to learn Sev, with children the simple solution isn't always the best." Severus nodded. They walked up to a brightly covered cart and bought three orange ice creams on a stick, with black stripes in food coloring. As Sirius saw them coming back his face lit up in a huge grin. Severus laughed out loud with Lily, nearly dropping the ice cream he held.

"Never change, Sirius," Lily said breathlessly, giving him an ice cream that he began eating eagerly.

"It's got real stripes, just like a tiger!" Sirius exclaimed. They heard two appreciative squeals at the top of the stairs and saw a pair of squirming toddlers.

"I'll be sure to tell Alastor you accept ice cream as payment," Remus called down, "You'll spoil all three of their dinners, Lily!"

"Dinner's not for hours, spoilsport!" Sirius shot back, trying to get a drip of ice cream before it fell on the ground. The two toddlers ate their ice cream quickly, although they got a lot more on their clothing than Sirius. Lily brought out a package of wipes from the bottom of the pram, prompting a questioning look from Narcissa.

"What are those?" she asked quietly, so no one else could overhear. Lily gave her an understanding look and explained the benefits of Muggle cleaning supplies while on an excursion into Muggle London. Narcissa's eyes widened, and she looked at Remus to confirm this new information. "Muggles think of everything!"

"Well, Sev, do you want to pick next?" Lily asked. Severus flushed slightly and shook his head.

"Let's go to the snake house!" Sirius grinned, earning a patented Snape glare.

"Alright, and then we'll go to the petting zoo. That's close."

The snake house was significantly cooler than the outside, which they all appreciated. It had various kinds of smaller animals as well as reptiles. Draco was entranced by a small black-footed cat and refused to see other animals until one of the two cats woke up. Narcissa rolled her eyes and acquiesced to his request, at least until he got bored. Harry pointed at all of the colorful dart frogs and tugged on Lily's shoulder to get closer to a giant boa constrictor.

Severus was watching the boa constrictor move its long tail around the cage, closer to the glass. Its head moved up farther, which disturbed him for some reason. He heard a soft hissing noise that he assumed was due to some air leak at the edge of the glass. After a minute or two he glanced back at Lily and Harry, and saw the boy screw up his face in concentration. The glass vanished.

Lily let out a scream, lurching backward as Harry reached forward to pet the snake. The other visitors looked around at her and starting stampeding towards the exits. The boa constrictor sent a conspiratorial wink towards Harry and slithered away towards a darkened corner. Severus grabbed Lily's arm and led her out the exit with the rest of the muggles, in case someone remembered the funny child standing next to the glass before it disappeared.

"What happened, Sev?" Lily said urgently, cradling Harry close.

"Accidental magic," he said under his breath, indicating Harry.

"Harry! Did you really?"

"Mummy, he was sad! He wanted to go home to see his mummy and daddy!"

"Not all the zoo animals are lonely, sweetheart."

"He was too! He told me!"

"Told you?" Harry nodded his head vigorously, and suddenly the small hissing sounds made sense.

"Lily, he's a parselmouth," Severus said quietly, and Lily's mouth dropped open.

"How? It's so rare, and I'm muggleborn." Severus shrugged.

"I don't know, it might have been spontaneous. No one's sure how magical skills get passed down.

"Do you think we should leave?" Severus thought for a moment.

"Yes, let's leave Narcissa and Remus to their date. I'll go catch the mutt."

"I can Floo Dumbledore at home."

"Yes, you should do that. I'll look into the matter as well."

"Thanks, Sev."


	12. Horcruxes

Chapter 12

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter

Severus walked up the spiral staircase to Dumbledore's office, with Remus Lupin trailing behind him. A few days after their trip to the zoo Dumbledore sent owls to them, arranging a meeting in his office. Remus seemed surprised, but Severus felt his stomach sink. From the books on the Dark Arts he procured from the book shop in Knockturn Alley, Harry's parseltongue abilities could have a much more sinister origin than a simple inherited talent. After all, the Dark Lord was the only parselmouth known for at least a half century in England.

Dumbledore turned to look at them as they walked in, although he neglected to offer from his customary sweets. Instead, a pensieve sat where he usually put his crystal bowl of lemon drops.

"Severus, Remus, welcome," his eyes showed no trace of a twinkle. Lily stood behind him, her arms crossed and her face worried. Sirius was having an argument with a portrait that Severus recognized as Phineas Nigellus, a Slytherin.

"Has there been any Death Eater activity, Albus?" Remus asked quietly. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Nothing the Aurors can't handle. The Order of the Phoenix shall remain in stasis at the present," Dumbledore began, waving his hand to call them over to the pensieve, "I fear something much more serious is affecting little Harry."

"Sirius," Lily snapped, walking tersely over to the pensieve herself.

"As I have already informed Lily and Sirius, I have procured a memory from the potions master, Professor Slughorn."

"What's Slughorn have to do with Harry?" Severus said before he could stop himself. The greedy collector never bothered with the poor, unattractive son of Eileen Prince, even though he was his head of house.

"I think it would be best to view the memory to understand, my dear boy. I've had an incomplete version of this memory for years, but Horace wouldn't grant me the full memory until he heard about the possible connection to Lily's young son."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Severus said under his breath, and to his shock Sirius gave a grunt of agreement.

"Old Sluggy never did seem keen on doing anything for the common good." Dumbledore gave them a disapproving look.

"Horace gave us this memory at great personal risk to himself. No matter the timing, he does realize the importance of it now."

"Show it to us, then." Sirius said impatiently. Dumbledore nodded his head, and five noses touched the surface of the pensieve at the same moment.

Severus felt himself fall into the exceeding familiar potions classroom, though the tables seemed a little less worn and the grey stones lighter. Slughorn sat at his large mahogany desk, as always, eating his favorite crystallized pineapple. A crowd of Slytherin students laughed and joked with him, led by a handsome dark haired youth.

With a start, Severus recognized the laugh of the leader, as he imagined it colder and a pitch higher. This was a teenaged Lord Voldemort. Without meaning to he moved to stand next to the boy, taking note of an ancient looking ring on his finger and the way his charming smiles aimed at Slughorn didn't quite reach his eyes. Slughorn waved his short arms, dismissing the students for curfew. The Dark Lord remained behind.

Slughorn addressed the boy, reminding him of his prefect duties-the Dark Lord, a prefect-calling him Tom. Severus made a note in his mind to investigate prefects named Tom, and he remembered with a start a trophy he polished for a detention in his fourth year. Tom Marvolo Riddle, for Special Services to the School. Riddle wasn't a magical surname, Severus thought, as Tom began to ply some information out of Slughorn.

Horcruxes! Severus' eyes widened, they were only included in the darkest of the books on the Dark Arts, books he didn't dare to own. Lucius Malfoy kept copies of a few in his expansive library, which was where Severus found them. Likely Remus and Narcissa tossed them in the bin, or gave them over to the Aurors. He almost missed the last part of the conversation, where Tom asked about seven, seven horcruxes. Severus felt sick. No doubt about it, the Dark Lord was still alive somewhere.

The potions classroom was filled with fog and Severus nearly fell down as he lifted his head out of the pensieve. Lily was chalk white, Sirius and Remus had matching grim expressions.

"Do you think he ever made any horcruxes?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I think we can be sure of it. I know of one that has thankfully been destroyed." He pointed to a charred book on his desk. Sirius raised one eyebrow.

"The blank diary from Cissy's house?"

"After you told me the name in the cover, Remus, I detected a large dark signature. As you can see, it seems they can be destroyed with Fiendfyre. Tom's screams echoed as it burned, confirming my guess."

"That leaves six," Lily whispered.

"Or five, if he counted the portion of the soul in his body," Sirius said hopefully.

"Why are you telling us this?" Severus questioned. Dumbledore sighed deeply.

"All of you, by now, are aware of the prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort's demise. Severus, you did not overhear the final portion." Severus flinched. "It is our duty to rid the world of these horcruxes, for the good of the Wizarding World and to ease Harry's journey. It is highly doubtful that Voldemort has gained a corporeal body yet, but he will. He has a grasp on some of the darkest magics of all time. Once we destroy the remaining horcruxes, it will be possible to kill Voldemort."

"For Harry," Lily said loudly. Sirius nodded.

"I'll do it."

"As will I."

"How are we going to find them?" Severus asked pragmatically, earning a small smile from Lily.

"I believe I have identified at least two horcruxes, possibly three. The Gaunt family ring, the one Tom possessed in the memory. It is almost certain he turned it into a horcrux after murdering his muggle father and grandparents." Lily gasped aloud, her hand covering her mouth.

"Oh yes, Lord Voldemort is a half-blood. His mother placed his father under a love potion, but removed him from its influence after she conceived a child. I have some memories pertaining to this, but they are not especially helpful. They do, however, let us identify two family heirlooms from the magical side of his family." Dumbledore conjured up a smoky image of a heavy locket engraved with an S and the ring.

"Wait, what's that on the ring?" Lily spoke up. She moved closer to the image and squinted her eyes, "I've seen that symbol before."

"This symbol?" Dumbledore added an image of a circle inside a triangle cut in half.

"Yes, I pass by a grave with that symbol every time I visit James' grave!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ah, yes. Upon the stone of Ignotus Peverell. I have seen it myself."

"What does it mean, Albus?"

"That's not important right now," Dumbledore said somewhat sharply. He vanished the image of the ring and added a cup with an H, "Helga Hufflepuff's cup and Salazar Slytherin's locket."

"Objects from the Founders?" Severus questioned, trying to think of any other potential horcruxes from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

"Do you think the other horcruxes are from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked.

"No one's seen Gryffindor's sword since he died and Ravenclaw's diadem has been lost for almost as long," Remus said.

"That is correct. However, I do have some ideas on the location of two horcruxes. I am going to the old Gaunt hovel as soon as I am able."

"I'll go with you," Sirius said immediately. Severus scoffed lightly.

"I am an Auror, I can handle myself."

"In a clumsy and brash Gryffindor manner. I'll go with you to make sure you don't go in spells flying."

"Well, you are a Healer, so that probably makes sense."

"Next Saturday we begin the horcrux hunt." Dumbledore stated with finality.


	13. Constellations

Chapter 13

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter

The three apparated into the woods at the edge of Little Hangleton.

"It is very likely that Tom has dark wards if the Horcrux is indeed in the Gaunt residence."

"Perhaps it'd be best if you transfigured your robes, Albus," Severus pointed out quietly. Albus looked down at his midnight blue ensemble with phoenixes and griffins.

"I suppose so," he frowned, before waving his hand to turn them into a navy suit.

"Wait, do we have to wear suits?" Sirius whined, looking down at his own Rush tee shirt and jeans.

"Just get going, mutt."

They strolled down the street casually, Sirius waving at passing Muggles and Severus glaring at them. The Gaunt hovel was in extreme disrepair, and a young woman wrinkled her nose when seeing them head directly for it.

"That dump's liable to collapse at any moment," she called out to them, "the only reason it's not roped off is everyone knows to avoid it."

"Thank you, but we're with the demolition commission," Albus said firmly, sending a nonverbal Confundus at the woman, "Ward us."

Severus complied immediately, muttering one of his special silencing spells. Sirius lifted up the snakeskin at the door and tossed it aside.

"That could have been jinxed!"

"Well, it wasn't."

"Just don't touch anything else, Black." Sirius mumbled something about being an Auror and potions masters that Severus ignored. However, he raised his wand to open the door with an unlocking spell. The door swung open to reveal a pile of collapsed ceiling and a layer of dust over the floor. Albus started muttering a string of incantations in rapid Latin, waving his wand around in circular motions. A small chest appeared in the center of the hovel. He flicked his wrist and it creaked open, showing an old signet ring perched upon a green velvet pillow.

Without scanning for any more enchantments Albus practically dove for the ring. Sirius made to grab him by the middle but Severus was faster, casting a quick body bind at the temporarily crazed headmaster. Sirius let out a sigh of relief and began to check for nasty curses on the horcrux with what Severus guessed were typical Auror precautions for dark object removal. He almost forgot to look unimpressed when Black announced the presence of no less than seven curses on the container and the ring, including an eternal withering hex woven into the silver for any non-descendant of Slytherin, and proceeded to easily break them all.

"It wasn't my pretty face that got me through Auror training in a year!" Sirius said smugly to Severus, "You want to do the honors, or shall I?" Severus rolled his eyes and plucked the ring out of the box, waiting momentarily for some dark hex to strike him down. When it didn't, he slipped the ring into an enchanted mokeskin pouch that Hagrid had presented to him recently. He unfroze Albus, who looked thoroughly ashamed.

"Sorry lads, not sure what came over me." His eyes told a different story, lacking any sort of twinkle. Severus noticed that he looked at the pouch for longer than necessary.

"Back to your office then, Albus?" he asked softly. He received a strong nod in response.

"Of course, my boy. With all haste! I would like to be in my comfortable robes again! I've never been able to get used to these restrictive Muggle fashions, though I am rather fond of their tie selection. He fingered the black silk tie and it turned a revolting shade of purple that resembled a stuffed dinosaur in Harry's nursery. Sirius snickered, and the tie sprouted matching green spots. They exited the sad looking hovel and walked thirty paces before apparating away to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Alright, so how do we destroy it?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Horcruxes can only be destroyed when it is damaged beyond repair. Normal spells like the cutting curse or a blasting curse will do nothing. The two best methods I've researched are Fiendfyre or something as poisonous as basilisk venom."

"Well, we can't get basilisk venom in England, but I think you can control Fiendfyre, correct?" Severus reasoned, looking expectantly at the headmaster. Dumbledore's face wrinkled for a moment.

"I'd rather not burn this particular horcrux to ashes. It holds a value to more than just Tom Riddle. Therefore I am glad I was fortunate enough to obtain a vial of basilisk venom." he produced the tiny glass tube from a drawer in his desk and held it aloft. It looked like black sludge.

"What if you're not around and we need to destroy one?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"We learn how to cast and control Fiendfyre, Black."

"That'll take months!"

"It may take us years to locate all the horcruxes," Albus reminded him gently, dripping the venom onto the horcrux which began to hiss and spew black smoke.

"What's the stone in the ring, Albus," Severus asked softly, not liking the possessive look in the old headmaster's eyes as he held the newly destroyed horcrux.

"I'd rather not say until I'm able to study it for a few days, my boy." Sirius looked at Severus with an eye raised.

"I think we have a right to know."

"C'mon Albus, we aren't going to _take_ it, just tell us." Albus shook his head again, moving to place the stone in his warded desk. Sirius, however, was quicker, and snatched the ring out of his hand.

"Sirius, now is not the time."

"For once I fully support the mutt," Severus folded his arms, "I don't like how that ring affects you."

"What's so great about it anyway?" Sirius began twirling the ring around idly.

"NO!" Albus cried too late, as Sirius quickly turned it around three times in his hands. The ghostly spectre of Regulus Black emerged out of the stone.

"Bloody hell!"

"Hello big brother," Regulus the ghost looked around the office, smirking when he sighted Severus, "Sev."

"Reg, it's-it's great to see you," Severus choked out, both surprised at seeing the closest friend standing in front of him again and completely ignorant of what kind of object the Gaunt ring could be.

"I didn't know you came back."

"I didn't, Siri," Sirius flinched at his childhood nickname, "You called me back."

"What? Reg, you can't-"

"With that stone, you can. So you found out about the horcruxes?"

"Yes, we've destroyed one." Regulus nodded.

"And the locket? Has Kreacher destroyed the locket, Sirius?" Sirius looked dumbstruck, and then ashamed.

"He hasn't told me anything, Reg. You know we don't get on."

"Hard time letting go of the past, big brother? No matter, I suppose you'd do just as well as Kreacher. Before I-before _he_ killed me, he entrusted me with a special task. I don't know why, a desire to test my loyalty, a need to make a contingency in case he perished, or a simple need of a suitable house elf. It doesn't matter now, I suppose. I betrayed him, stole the locket, and placed a cheap substitute in its place, in a cave where he played as a child. Kreacher has the locket, if he hasn't destroyed it he's hidden it in Grimmauld Place."

"What is the stone, Regulus. You know, don't you," Severus asked quickly. Regulus turned and sneered at the headmaster.

"All those secrets will be your downfall, you old fool." Sirius snorted.

"It's one of the most dangerous magical objects in the world."

"To you as to one of them, I'd wager," Regulus turned back to the two younger men, "It's the Resurrection stone, one of the Deathly Hallows."


End file.
